Cuando Se Juntaron Los Merodeadores
by Anna-Black22
Summary: El primer año d los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Como empezaron sus aventuras, sus romances y sus bromas. Aventura, risas, romance y reveldia asegurados. Fic compartido con TeresitaBlack
1. Huída Hasta King´s Cross

Cuando se juntaron Los Merodeadores  
  
Chap 1: Huída hasta King´s Cross

La infancia de Sirius Orión Black nunca había sido feliz. Sus padres nunca habían mostrado ningún tipo de afecto por él. Ellos sólo tenían ojos para Regulus, su hermano menor. Los ideales de sus padres y su hermano, nunca habían coincidido con los suyos. Sus padres opinaban que un buen mago debía de ser de sangre limpia. Pero Sirius, de naturaleza rebelde, nunca creyó esas paparruchas de la pureza de la sangre. Por eso, esperaba con más impaciencia que nadie el inicio de su primer curso en Hogwarts.

El día 31 de Agosto, se lo pasó tumbado en la cama, pensando en lo que le esperaba en el colegio. Apenas comió en todo el día, pues no merecía la pena, pues llevaba muchos ahorros que le habían dado su prima mayor favorita, Andrómeda y su tío Alphard. Lo que le preocupaba era quedar en Slytherin, puesto que casi toda su familia había quedado allí. Su prima Andrómeda y su tío Alphard eran las excepciones. La primera había quedado en Ravenclaw y el segundo, en Hufflepuff. Estaba seguro que si quedaba en una casa que no fuera Slytherin, podría ir preparándose para recibir un vociferador de su familia en conjunto. Pero eso a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Él no quería ir a parar a una casa donde habían salido la mayoría de los magos malvados en los últimos 50 años.

Al día siguiente, a las 5 de la mañana ya estaba duchado, vestido y desayunado, y no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, muy nervioso, a la espera de que sus padres se despertaran. Una vez que sus progenitores se levantaron, Sirius les metió prisa, y su madre, desagradada, le dijo:

- Si tanta prisa tienes por llegar a Hogwarts, ¿por qué no te quedas a vivir allí?- le preguntó cansinamente-. Además, tu padre y yo estamos muy ocupados hoy. No pensamos llevarte.

Murmurando insultos, Sirius se fue malhumorado a su habitación, cogió su baúl, y llevándolo a cuestas, salió a la calle, dando un portazo. Llegó a la acera, y después de rebuscar en el bolsillo, sacó su varita. Pocos segundos después, el autobús noctámbulo había aparecido delante de sus narices. Sirius se subió.

- Bienvenido al…- empezó el chico, pero al ver de quién se trataba, su cara se iluminó-. Sirius, ¿qué tal?- le preguntó jovialmente. De tantas veces que Sirius había utilizado el autobús, ya se conocían. Sirius le solía contar sus problemas familiares.  
- Muy bien, ¿y tú, Paul?- respondió Sirius, sonriendo-. Mis padres no me han querido llevar a la King´s Cross, así que aquí estoy. ¿Cuánto es?  
- Hombre, ya que es tu primer año en Hogwarts… supongo que podríamos hacer una excepción contigo… y dejártelo gratis- sonrió Paul.

Sirius también sonrió y le agradeció su amabilidad. Se sentó en una silla próxima al sitio del copiloto y pasó un entretenido viaje hablando con Paul. Sobre las diez y media, llegó a la estación. Paul le ayudó a coger su pesado baúl, pero cuando estaban a punto de coger un carrito, Paul tropezó y se cayó al suelo, mientras que el baúl cayó encima de un muchacho de pelo alborotado de color azabache y gafas, derribándolo al suelo.

- ¡Perdón! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado. El chico de gafas se levantó trabajosamente, mientras Paul se iba, pues tenía que volver al autobús.  
- Si, no ha sido nada- respondió el chico, aunque se estaba frotando la espalda, al parecer a causa del dolor-. Me llamo James Potter, ¿y tú?  
- Sirius Black- contestó Sirius, recogiendo su baúl y colocándolo en el carrito. Se quedó un minuto y luego dijo-. ¿Tú padre no es Jefe del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio?- preguntó Sirius, al recordar a su padre nombrándolo.  
James asintió con la cabeza y luego, al parecer, se percató de que el chico venía sólo.  
- ¿Y tus padres?- le preguntó.  
- En casa, demasiado ocupados mimando a Regulus como para preocuparse por traerme- contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Quién es Regulus?- preguntó tras una pausa James.  
- El idiota de mi hermano- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo- ¿Y tus padres?- preguntó, para cambiar el tema de conversación.  
- Esperándome dentro, en el andén ¿vienes?- preguntó.  
Sirius aceptó la invitación, y siguió al chico. La verdad es que no le caía nada mal. Atravesaron la barrera, y entraron en el andén 9 y ¾. Los padres de James estaban esperando a su hijo, impacientes.  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntaron-. El tren se va a quedar sin vagones como no te des prisa.  
- Mamá, papá, él es Sirius Black- les dijo a sus padres James.  
Los señores Potter se dieron cuenta de la presencia del chico, y el señor Potter, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

- ¿Tú no eres el hijo de Anthony Black, el subsecretario del Ministro?- le preguntó. Sirius asintió, con un aire sombrío en la cara-. Pero yo creo que tenía sólo un hijo, algo más pequeño que tú…  
- Sí- dijo con aire aburrido-. Mi hermano, Regulus- dijo con retintín-. A mí no me suelen nombrar, según mi madre soy la vergüenza de la familia- añadió, sin cortarse ni un pelo.  
La expresión del señor Potter se suavizó bastante y añadió:  
- Bueno, creo que deberíais subir al tren ya- se despidió de su hijo, al igual que su mujer-. Y James, recuerda, nada de bromas- le advirtió.  
- Si, papá- dijo James con cara de angelito, mientras cruzaba los dedos por detrás, detalle que no se le escapó a Sirius.

Una vez subidos al tren, Sirius le comenta a James que a su parecer, se iban a llevar muy bien. Pero Sirius no tardó en darse cuenta de que James, dentro del tren, no era para nada el James que hacía apenas unos segundos se había despedido de sus padres. Y lo averiguó, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el último compartimiento, algo más pequeño de lo habitual, estaba a punto de ser ocupado. Dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra con rasgos Africanos, se dirigían con paso resuelto hacia el compartimiento. Sirius y James se adelantaron, provocando que llegaran a la vez.

Pero en el compartimiento sólo había tres sitios. James fulminó a las dos chicas con la mirada, como esperando que ante su mirada, ambas desapareciesen. Pero ellas no se movieron. Sirius hizo dos sugerencias:

- Os damos dos opciones: O nosotros nos quedamos con el compartimiento, o una de vosotras se sienta en el regazo de otra- explicó. Las dos chicas fueron los que los miraron amenazantes ahora. La pelirroja habló:  
- ¿Por qué no os compráis un laberinto y os perdéis en él?- sugirió, enfadada. Tenía unos llamativos ojos verdes almendrados, y la tez bastante pálida, por lo que hacía un curioso contraste con la otra chica, bastante más alta que ella, con ojos marrones y el pelo negro, lleno de pequeñas trenzas.  
- ¿Y por qué no te lo compras tú?- contraatacó James, mirándola de arriba abajo, cosa que no intimidó en absoluto a la chica.  
- Me lo compraría, pero sería incapaz de perderme en él- contestó con destreza-. Cosa que dudo que pudiéramos decir de ti- añadió, mirándolo ahora ella de arriba abajo.  
- Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que mejor no hables- le contradijo James, subiendo aún más el volumen.  
- Por supuesto, es obvio que tú eres uno de esos tipos que se cree el rey del mundo y su arrogancia hace que se comporte de un modo idiota- Sirius y la otra chica observaban divertidos la escena. La africana hizo aparecer unas palomitas y le ofreció a Sirius. Ambos se sentaron en el compartimiento, observando la pelea de los dos muchachos.  
- Ah, ¿y sabes todo eso sólo por ciencia infusa, no?- James no parecía que fuera dar su brazo a torcer, aunque la pelirroja tampoco era menos.  
- No, lo que pasa es que tu actitud arrogante dice más cosas de ti que lo que pueda decir cualquier otra cosa, como la ciencia infusa- contestó la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, Sirius y la otra chica, hablaban animadamente, ignorando por completo la "conversación" de los dos chicos.  
- ¿Y cómo has dicho que te llamabas?- preguntaba Sirius.  
- No lo he dicho, pero me llamo Sara- contestó la chica-. ¿Tú?  
- Sirius Black- contestó con una sonrisa muy adorable (N.A: ¡Está para comérselo!)-. Supongo que vienes de una familia de magos, ¿no?- preguntó-. Lo digo por lo de las palomitas  
- Si, el año pasado me mudé aquí, a Inglaterra- afirmó Sara-. Antes vivía en Kenia. Conocí a Lily hace unos minutos- aclaró.  
- ¿La pelirroja, no?- preguntó Sirius, a lo que Sara asintió.

James y Lily seguían peleando, cuando un chico de pelo rubio platino (N.A: Según él natural, cosa que habría que discutir) apareció y les advirtió fríamente:  
- Estamos a punto de llegar, os aconsejaría que os cambiarais-dicho esto se fue, no sin antes lanzar una mirada interrogante a James.  
- ¡Por tu culpa, me he pasado todo el dichoso viaje de pié!- exclamó Lily, muy molesta.  
Dicho esto, corrió al asiento que quedaba libre, sacándole la lengua a James, que tuvo que permanecer de pié.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, est. Es un fic d TeresitaBlack y mío, djar reviews Pa ver q os parezo. Un fuert veso, Feliz Navidad i prospero año nuevo!!


	2. La Selección

Bueno, espero vuestros reviews!!!!!! (Fic compartido con Teresita Black)

Chap 2: La Selección

Al anochecer (media hora después) llegaron a Hogwarts. Al salir del tren, escucharon una voz que decía:

- ¡Los de primer año, por aquí!

James, acompañado de Sirius, se perdieron entre la multitud para alejarse de la pelirroja y su amiga.

Se fijaron que el hombre que había gritado era demasiado alto y ancho para ser humano, pero no se preocuparon por ello.

El ser los condujo hasta un lago con muchos botes para que los muchachos embarcaran.  
Acto seguido escucharon la misma voz de antes diciendo:

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!

Ellos montaron en uno, en el cual también se subió un chico de pelo negro muy graso con cara de pocos amigos (N.A: con cara de ningún amigo) y otro con pelo castaño cenizo, con aspecto cansado y grandes ojeras.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntaron al chico de pelo cenizo, a lo que el respondió:

-Remus Lupin, ¿y vosotros?- preguntó amablemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo soy Sirius Black y él es James Potter- contestó Sirius, que luego se dirigió al chico de pelo grasiento, que miraba hacia otro lado-. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Pero el chico no contestó. Sirius volvió a repetir la pregunta, por si no le había oído, pero el chico siguió sin hacerle caso. Por lo que Sirius dedujo que estaba sordo o era idiota.

- Te ha hecho una pregunta- dijo James, mirando al chico, que ahora sí que hizo caso y miró-. ¿Por qué no contestas?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter- dijo con un tonto retintín.

- ¿Y tú como sabes mi apellido?- preguntó ahora James.

- Aparte de que tu amiguito acaba de decirlo, porque eres igual de idiota que tu padre- contestó, y sin más, volvió a mirar al lago.

En ese momento, James sintió que ardía de rabia.

- No te metas con mi padre- masculló.

- De acuerdo, eres aún más idiota que tu padre- dijo como cualquier cosa el chico, sin siquiera mirarle. Pero James no se aguantó, y se levantó, sacando la varita.

Pero el otro chico también se había levantado, y había sacado su varita. Pero de lo torpe que era, perdió el equilibrio, y acabó en la helada agua.

James y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas, Remus miró con una pequeña sonrisa la escena, y los ocupantes de otros botes se volvieron para ver lo que había pasado y rieron señalando, divertidos, al chico. Sirius comentó, para culminar su hazaña:

- A ver si así, por lo menos, te lavas el pelo- y en ese momento, tras la mirada amenazante del muchacho empapado, que había sido ayudado por el hombre gigante, que lo sacó del lago y lo acogió en su barca, mirando de reojo a los tres chicos.

Las barcas se detuvieron, para pasar a ser visto el impresionante castillo. Todos comentaban emocionados las expectativas que tenían del colegio. Remus no tardó en entablar buena relación con Sirius y James.

- ¿Y en qué casa creéis que estaréis?- les preguntó, visiblemente emocionado por estar en Hogwarts.

- En Gryffindor- afirmó sin dudar James-. Toda mi familia ha estado allí.

Sirius calló. La verdad es que, casi había olvidado por completo el tema de las casas. James pareció darse cuenta de que Sirius se sentía bastante incómodo, por lo que cambió rápidamente de conversación.

El hombre gigante los llevó al mismo castillo, donde tras aporrear la puerta, ésta se abrió, dando paso a una mujer joven y guapa (N.A: Sólo en esos momentos).

- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall- anunció.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid- dijo, sonriendo (N.A: Un gesto un tanto raro en nuestra época)-. A partir de aquí ya los llevo yo.

La profesora empezó con su habitual discurso de bienvenida, que omitimos para no aburrir al. personal. Hubo rostros de alivio, entre ellos el de Lily, cuando la profesora McGonagall les comunicó que lo único que tendrían que hacer era ponerse el sombrero.

Los alumnos entraron por la puerta a un gran vestíbulo, y luego a un comedor enorme con cinco grandes mesas, cuatro de ellas estaban repletas de alumnos, y en la otra, adultos, todos los de primer año dedujeron que eran los profesores.

Delante de la mesa de los profesores había una banqueta con un viejo y raído sombrero puntiagudo encima.

De repente todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio, y una voz chirriante salió del sombrero:

- Yo estoy aquí para decidir  
En que casa vais a vivir.  
Aunque sea mi obligación separaros  
Esto sólo va a perjudicaros  
Porque en tiempos difíciles, la unión   
Y el trabajo en equipo, serán nuestra salvación

Si tu mente es astuta, fría y calculadora  
Slytherin formará tu persona  
Si destacas por tu gran inteligencia y sabiduría  
Ravenclaw será la que mejor te pegaría  
Si eres buen amigo y honrado  
Hufflepuff estará siempre a tu lado  
Pero si lo tuyo es la valentía y el temple  
Quédate en Gryffindor por siempre

Así que ya sabes, no te quedes ahí callado  
Ven aquí y serás seleccionado

Seguidamente la profesora McGonagall sacó un pergamino de debajo de su túnica y empezó a llamar a los alumnos.

- ¡Abott, Marck!- exclamó. El muchacho fue a parar a Hufflepuff-. ¡Black, Bellatrix!- una chica algo parecida a Sirius se adelantó.

James miró a Sirius, interrogante. Sirius le dijo sin entusiasmo en la voz:

- Es mi prima.

- ¡Slytherin!- gritó pocos segundos después de que la chica se pusiera el sombrero.

- ¡Black, Sirius!

Sirius se apresuró a sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero, muy nervioso.

- Otro Black, ¿eh? Pero que veo… Si, está claro, sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer contigo- Sirius se estremeció, rogando que no fuera lo que él pensaba-. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de la derecha de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos. Sirius, muy aliviado, se fue a sentar allí, pero por el camino, escuchó claramente el grito de su prima:

- ¡Se lo pienso decir a tu madre!- gritó Bellatrix.

"Estúpida Bellatrix" pensó Sirius, pero estaba demasiado contento como para que el comentario de su prima le afectara.

La selección continuó:

- ¡Certer, Sara!

Sara se acercó. Después de un minuto más o menos, el sombrero exclamó

"¡Gryffindor!".

La selección continuó, y los alumnos iban siendo seleccionados. Llegó el turno de Lily.

- ¡Evans, Liliana!

Lily se adelantó. Al parecer, no estaba de acuerdo con que la profesora hubiese dicho su nombre e pila. Se puso el sombrero, y poco después de que se lo pusiera, repitió de nuevo "¡Gryffindor!". Contenta, se sentó al lado de Sara.

Después de siete alumnos, una Gryffindor, tres Slytherins, un Hufflepuff y dos Ravenclaws más y de que "¡Lupin, Remus!" también se fuera a Gryffindor, un chico bajito, que llamó extrañamente la atención de James, se adelantó al oír su nombre:

- "¡Pettigrew, Peter!"

El sombrero tardó mucho más tiempo en decidirse. Pasaban los minutos, y la gente empezó a mirarlo fijamente. Pettigrew estaba empezando a ponerse colorado, de vergüenza. Y finalmente, la voz del sombrero seleccionador volvió a escucharse, aunque no con el tono decidido que solía utilizar.

- ¿Gryffindor?

La mesa de Gryffindor no aplaudió. Se limitó a mirar fijamente al chico que se sentó cerca de Sirius y Remus. Era el turno de James.

- ¡Potter, James!

Nada más ponérselo, el sombrero exclamó:

- ¡Gryffindor!

Ahora sí que la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos. Lily puso cara rara. Después de dos Ravenclaw más y un Hufflepuff, fue el turno de:

- ¡Snape, Severus!

En ese momento, el muchacho de pelo grasiento con el que habían compartido la barca se adelantó, y James comprendió de qué conocía el chico a su padre. El señor Potter había hablado muchas veces de un hombre que trabajaba con él, apellidado Snape, con el que se llevaba muy mal.

El sombrero tardó un rato en decidirse, pero finalmente lo mandó a Slytherin.

CONTINUARÁ...

Adelantos para el próximo chap:

- Empiezan las Clases y Sirius, James y Remus, se pierden en el castillo. ¿Llegarán a clases antes de que se haga de noche? ¿Llegarán a algún lado?

- La primera vez que los tres son castigados.

r/r!!!!!!!!!!!

Weno, un chapi un poko corto, pro el siguient lo compensara, prometido!! Contestaremos a los reviews, muxas gracias d part d las 2 a:

**Fallen Angel Angst: **Wolas!! Jejeje, ya émos visto a Remus, A Snape y a Peter, aora ai q ver como se acen amigos, enemigos... xDD Nos alegra q t gustara el comienzo, un fuert veso!!

**Algida: **Jejeje, io toi mui ben!! (N.T: ¿Y para mi no ai saludo?) (N.A: Tere, no te celes...) Sip, seguiremos con el FF, un veso, felics fiestas a ti tv. Anna y Teresa.

**Lila-Dogwood: **(N.T: ¿X q la gente se empeña en saludart solo a ti? Nadie m qiere...) (N.A: Tranquila, tere, traqila...) Weno, nos alegra q t gustara el principio, eso ta bien... Muxos besos i abrazos a ti tv, wapa!!

Weno, a jar reviews, feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!!


	3. Merodeando

Chap 3: Merodeando

Después del discurso del Director (N.A: Por aquel entonces no tenía tantas canas, pero le estaban empezando a nacer), Todos comieron y cuando escucharon que el bosque prohibido estaba prohibido, ambos decidieron que le harían una visita un día de esos. Remus los miró extrañado, pero no comentó nada. Después se fueron a sus habitaciones. Los guió un prefecto llamado Arthur Weasley. La contraseña era: ¡¡Dichosas serpientes!!

Fueron a sus habitaciones. Sirius, James y Remus compartían habitación con el chico al que el sombrero seleccionador había tardado media hora en clasificar, Peter Pettigrew (N.A: La rata, aunque en aquel entonces, aún no era rata, pero sigue siendo igual de rata). Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Como todos tenían mucho sueño, sobretodo Sirius, que a las 5 ya estaba vestido, desayunado y duchado, se fueron a dormir pronto, casi sin hacer ningún comentario.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Sirius, como James y como Remus, se habían quedado dormidos (N.A: La rata madrugó, es rarita o ratita, como prefiráis). Cuando se dieron cuenta, corrieron para vestirse y bajar a desayunar, pero se encontraron con un gran problema: ¿Cómo diablos se iba hasta el Gran Comedor? Buena pregunta, se dijeron los tres, hartos de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y ninguno se explicaba porqué. Después de que James y Sirius coincidieran ambos en querer ir en la misma dirección, y de que Remus afirmara que llevaban horas dando vueltas en círculos, encontraron el comedor. Pero había un problema: Las puertas estaban cerradas. Ya había acabado la hora del desayuno. Había un problema. Un gran problema. No tenían ni idea de qué clase tenían a continuación, pues era en el desayuno cuando repartían los horarios, y ninguno tenía uno. 

Decidieron ir mirando por las ventanas de las clases, para ver si encontraban alguna en la que hubiese alguna pelirroja, o en su defecto, alguna africana, pues seguramente, ellas destacarían más. Pero no daban encontrado esa clase. Y lo único que hacían era perderse más y más. Cuando asomaban la cabeza por las ventanas, algunos alumnos distraídos los miraban con cara rara y las chicas sonreían tontamente.

Estaban empezando a desesperarse, cuando llegaron a un pasillo sin salida, donde, al fondo, sólo había un espejo. Los tres amigos ya estaban cansados.

- A lo mejor están en clase de vuelo…- aventuró James, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- O justo en el otro lado del castillo- suspiró, desanimado, Sirius.

- O en alguna de las torres- Remus no parecía más animado que sus amigos, y tenía bastantes más ojeras que el día anterior-. ¿Qué hacemos? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo volver a la Sala Común.

Pero Sirius se había acercado al espejo, contemplándolo fijamente.

- Sirius, no es el mejor momento para mirarte al espejo- le reprochó James, acercándose.

- No estoy mirándome en el espejo- negó Sirius, contemplando el espejo fijamente.

- ¿A, no?- ironizó Remus-. ¿Qué estás entonces, limpiándolo?

- Mira- señaló Sirius-. Aquí hay algo raro.

James y Remus se acercaron al punto donde señalaba Sirius, concretamente en un punto del marco del espejo, que claramente era muy antiguo. Allí había una pequeña inscripción, que decía: "Weilmor".

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó un desconcertado Remus.

- A lo mejor son Runas- sugirió James.

- Weilmor- repitió Sirius, mirando al espejo fijamente.

Y entonces, tanto James como Sirius sacaron sus varitas, y sin acordarlo, los dos dijeron a la vez:

- ¡Weilmor!

Y entonces, se produjo un estallido, y el espejo se abrió automáticamente, como una puerta, dejando al descubierto un pasadizo por el que cómodamente habría pasado Hagrid. Los tres se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo sabíais que pasaría eso?- preguntó Remus, muy sorprendido.

- Ciencia infusa- respondió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Vamos?- preguntó, y él y James penetraron por él. Remus ceñudo, los miró.

- No sabemos a donde va- dijo-. Podría ser peligroso.

- ¿Qué hay más divertido que el peligro?- preguntó James, sonriendo.

- ¿No me dirás que eres un gallina, verdad Remusín?- preguntó Sirius, sonriendo. El efecto fue inmediato.

- Vamos- dijo resueltamente-, y por cierto Sirius, no me llames Remusín. Si no yo te llamaré Siri-boy.

- Bueno, pero entonces habrá que llamar a James Jamsie-pooh- decidió Sirius, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Dejad de inventar motes estúpidos y vamos de una vez, que quiero ver que hay después- les dijo James, pero añadió-: Y al primero que me llame Jamsie-pooh va a acabar en el psicólogo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Jamsie-pooh?- preguntó Sirius.

- Por que vas a perder tu autoestima y te traumatizarás de por vida- explicó James, haciendo que no había oído la forma en la que le llamó su amigo.

Y se encaminaron por el túnel, que cada vez se hacía más pequeño. Entonces, James, que iba en cabeza, tropezó con el final.

- ¡Auch!- James se frotó la nariz, dolorido-. Se ha acabado el túnel.

- ¿No ves que hay una trampilla?- preguntó, escéptico, Remus-. Y la próxima vez podríamos iluminar el túnel. (N.A: No si es que Remus parecía el más bueno, pero ya veis, pensando en volver de nuevo)

- ¿Os vais a quedar ahí charlando o vais a pasar por la trampilla?- preguntó Sirius, que ya había pasado por la trampilla, y los miraba desde arriba.

James y Remus se apresuraron por subir, peleándose por quién subiría antes. Al final, acabó subiendo antes James. Lo que se encontraron allí era como un paraíso de los mejores artículos de bromas que jamás se pudieron imaginar.

Estaban en la parte trasera, de lo que parecía una tienda. Justo debajo de un letrero que rezaba: Zonko, la tienda para el mago travieso. Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente todo lo que había en la tienda, ante la atenta mirada de la dependienta, una rolliza señora, rubia y colorada.

Y les entró, de repente, la gula. Y empezaron a comprar media tienda, cegados por el impulso de comprar. Después de descargar un cargamento industrial en el mostrador y pagarlo, la señora les miró ceñuda, pero ellos decidieron ir a explorar el territorio. Cuando salieron, y vieron el gran pueblo, James dijo:

- ¡Esto es Hogsmeade!- exclamó James-. Vine aquí cuando tenía ocho años.

- He oído hablar de este sitio- murmuró Remus, al parecer olvidándose de que tenían que estar en Hogwarts-. No sabía que había pasadizos que llegaban hasta aquí. (N.A: Ya, seguro, y yo soy J.K.)

- ¿Y a qué esperamos?- preguntó, sonriendo Sirius-. ¡Vamos a explorar por aquí! ¡Este sitio es genial!

Y los tres amigos entraron en Honeydukes, donde se surtieron de golosinas (bueno, en realidad Sirius y James de golosinas, Remus de chocolates). Dieron un paseo, porque James y Sirius estaban empeñados en ver la Casa de Los Gritos, cosa que a Remus no le hacía mucha gracia. (N.A: ¿tengo que explicar porqué?). Después, como tenían hambre y sed, decidieron entrar en Las Tres Escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. El local estaba casi vacío, y James y Sirius se dirigieron a pedir las bebidas.

Una muchacha joven, rubia, que no debía tener más de quince años. Se les quedó mirando extrañada, pues ese día no había excursión a Hogsmeade, y allí estaban tres chicos con las túnicas del colegio.

- Nos pones tres cervezas de mantequilla- Sirius puso una sonrisita angelical en su cara-. Cuatro salamandras a la plancha, libélulas cocidas y empanada de calabaza.

- Claro, guapo- sonrió la dependienta-. Pero es que aquí no tenemos ni salamandras ni libélulas- recordó.

- Bueno, entonces da igual- respondió Sirius-. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó pícaramente.

- Me llamo Rosmerta- contestó la muchacha, sonriendo, y dicho esto, les sirvió las cervezas y la empanada.

Los dos volvieron a la mesa, donde les esperaba Remus.

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- preguntó un poco fastidiado Remus, aunque no lo bastante como para recordarles que tenían que estar en el colegio.

- Es que Sirius se puso a ligar con la dependienta- suspiró James, sentándose.

Y los tres comieron tranquilamente, hasta que Remus, miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

- ¡Son las tres de la tarde!-exclamó, sobresaltando a sus amigos que lo miraron con cara de "¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa?"-. ¡Tenemos que estar en Hogwarts!

De mala gana, los dos siguieron a Remus, hasta el pasadizo, y pasaron por delante de la dependienta, que los miró como si fueran dementes, y se perdieron por el túnel.

Veinte minutos después, llegaron al espejo. Pero no habían andado ni dos pasos, cuando escucharon unos gritos a sus espaldas, que, sin duda, provenían de alguien que estaba muy enfadado:

- ¡BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁBAIS?- era la profesora McGonagall.

- Oh, oh- suspiró Sirius, mientras los tres se daban la vuelta.

- ¡Explíquense!- les exigió la profesora, muy furiosa-. He tenido que suspender mis clases de la tarde para buscarlos.

- Es que nos perdimos y…- empezó James con carita de ángel, cosa que hizo que la profesora frunciera el entrecejo.

- ¿Y pretende que sepa que se perdieron todo el día, y no se encontraron a nadie a quien preguntar?- les preguntó, amenazante-. ¡Están los tres castigados! ¡Estarán contentos, son los primeros alumnos que su primer día de colegio han conseguido ser castigados! Ya les avisaré cuando tengan que cumplirlo-. ¡A clase!- les ordenó.

- Es que no tenemos horario- intentó explicarse Sirius, mientras James ponía su mejor cara de angelito y Remus miraba al suelo. 

La profesora soltó un bufido, exasperada.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, aqi os djamos, cuidaos muxos!! Intetarmos actualizar pronto!!

**Ely-Barchu: **Jejej, nos demoramos un poko, pro aqi estamos d nuevo, nos alegra muxo q t gust, preciosa!! Muxos besitos d Tere y Anna!!

**Algida: **Olas, preciosa!! Jejeje, weno, ía nos ves aqi, actualizando, ok? Xdd Weno, mnt, aunq ía pasado bastants días dsd las fiestas, ía s q nus tardamos bastant... Jejej, muxos saludos d Tere y Anna, cuidat muxo!!

**Lila-Dogwood: **Olas, wapisima!! Como seguirmos? Jejej, nos alegra muxo q t gust nuestro FF, intentaremos no tardarnos tanto en el futuro, un poko xungo... s lo q tienn los ffs compartidos... xDD. Weno, muxos besukis, cuidat, preciosa. Recuerdos d Tere y Anna!!

**Sakura Pendagron: **Olas, preciosa!! Jejej, q weno q t gustara nuestro FF, esperamos q est. Kpi tb aia sido d tu agrado, speramos continuarlo lo rápido q podamos... si s posible... Jejeje xDD. Cuidat muxo, preciosa!! Muxos besitos d Tere y Anna

**Clhoe-black-potter: **Olas, wapa!! Jejeje, q ben q t gustara nuestro FF, nos alegra q t gustara la pélea... Eso fue odio a primera vista... Jajaja, ai q ver q pasa aora ntr éllos, n st kpi nu salio Lily, pro nu va a tardar n coger protagonismo... xDD Un eso, preciosa, d Tere y Anna!!

Ya sabeis, a djar reviews!!


	4. Jugo de Calabaza

Olitas, aki estamos d nuevo con la historia! Jeje, bueno, ya saben, muxas gracias x los reviews, os lo agradecemos muxo. Bueno, y sin más rodeos, os dejamos el chap:

Chap 4: Zumo de calabaza

Con un movimiento de varita, unos pergaminos aparecieron en las manos de los tres jóvenes. Eran sus horarios. Ahora tenían Encantamientos. La profesora, furiosa hizo ademán de irse, pero Sirius la retuvo.

- Eh… profesora… esto, nosotros… pues… no sabemos donde está el aula de Encantamientos- concluyó con una carita de niño bueno.

La profesora, murmurando algo parecido a: "Niños descuartizados" los guió hasta el aula de Encantamientos. Le explicó brevemente al profesor Flitwick (bastante joven por entonces) lo que había sucedido con los tres muchachos.

Se sentaron en la única mesa que había libre. En frente de ellos, estaban sentados Peter, su compañero de habitación, Lily, que le miraba de reojo, asqueada y Sara, que simplemente intentaba hacer levitar su pluma.

Se sentaron en la única mesa que había libre. En frente de ellos, estaban sentados Peter, su compañero de habitación, Lily, que le miraba de reojo, asqueada y Sara, que simplemente, intentaba en vano que su pluma se elevara.

- Estamos practicando el encantamiento Wingardium leviosa- les explicó el profesor-. Por favor, cojan sus varitas e intenten hacer levitar sus plumas.

En la mesa, había tres plumas. Se miraron, y tras un suspiro de James, un "está chupado" de Sirius y una mirada reprobatoria de Remus, empezaron a practicar.

- ¡Wingardium leviosa- exclamaron Sirius y James a la vez, mientras en la cara de Remus mostraba que no estaba muy convencido de que ninguno de los dos lograsen hacer algo productivo.

La gente se quedó mirando, con caras de asombro, como las plumas de James y Sirius se elevaban, y, extrañamente, a la vez. Ambos se miraron y empezaron retarse quien las mandaría más lejos, pero iban iguales.

Y mientras todos observaban embelesados a Sirius y James, incluido el profesor, una fuerte explosión sobresaltó a todos. Provenía de la mesa que ocupaban Lily, Sara y Peter. Pero la mesa en cuestión, había desaparecido. Era como si hubiese estallado, porque Peter tenía el pelo chamuscado.

- ¿Quién ha sido- preguntó el profesor, que hasta entonces había observado a Sirius y James, por lo que no había visto al causante de la explosión.

- Han sido ellas- se defendió Peter, a pesar de que era el más chamuscado y era obvio que había sido él-. ¡Lo juro, yo no he sido- añadió la rata mentirosa (N.A: Yo la cogería y la asesinaría… Lo sé, Teresita, sé que tengo instintos homicidas, no me lo recuerdes)

Las dos chicas se quedaron sin habla, de lo indignadas que estaban. El profesor lo miró, como evaluando si creerle o no. Finalmente, dijo:

- Señoritas Evans y Certer, avisaré a la profesora McGonagall de esto, pues para hacer volar un escritorio no han utilizado el hechizo indicado- les dijo el profesor-. En cuanto a ustedes, señores Black y Potter, 20 puntos más para Gryffindor.

Ambas miraron, muy furiosas a Peter, que las miró con una sonrisa de superioridad, y cuando Lily iba a empezar a gritarle, muy enfadada, cuando algo le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Rápidamente se giró, para encontrarse con un pluma, mientras que un joven de gafas la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en sus manos, mientras apuntaba a la pluma.

Le miró muy furiosa, mientras él dirigía su pluma a tres chicas que estaban sentadas cercas. Dos de ellas reían, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por levantar sus plumas, mientras otra las contemplaba ceñuda.

Lily se volvió a concentrar en levantar su pluma:

- ¡Wingardium leviosa- exclamó Lily, y para su sorpresa, su pluma se empezó a elevar, mientras Sara la contemplaba con envidia, pues su pluma no se había movido del sitio. Lily, sonriendo con satisfacción, se volvió hacia James, como para mostrarle que ella también era capaz.

James contempló, como la pluma de Lily venía hacia él, seguramente para vengarse por lo de antes, así que hizo que su pluma se dirigiera a su encuentro, así comenzando un duelo de plumas. Sirius no tardó en unirse a su amigo para apoyarlo, mientras Lily veía como su pluma iba perdiendo fuerzas, pero entonces, Remus, que tras mucho esfuerzo y concentración consiguió también, que su pluma se elevara, la ayudó a defenderse, mientras sus amigos le recriminaban unirse al enemigo.

Al final de la clase, una apenada Sara por no haber logrado que su pluma volara se unió a Lily para que ambas empezaran a criticar en contra de Peter. Sirius, James y Remus consultaron su horario y se alarmaron: ¡Ahora tenían un rato libre, y luego era la cena! Preguntándose como se las arreglaba el tiempo para pasar tan deprisa, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Afortunadamente, el prefecto Arthur Weasley, que salía de un aula cercana, los guió hasta la Sala Común.

Como no tenían tarea, se dedicaron a intercambiar impresiones sobre el día de hoy, Tenían la impresión de que el colegio iba ser muy divertido. Los tres, a pesar de que casi no se conocían, estaban de acuerdo de que aquello era el inicio de una gran amistad, y que juntos, iban a vivir muchas aventuras. Lo que n James ni Sirius sabían, era que Remus tenía un secreto. Un oscuro secreto, que ninguno de los dos podían ni imaginar.

Mientras cenaban, cinco lechuzas llegaron a su mesa, cosa extraña, pues no era la hora del correo. Iban dirigidas a: Sirius, James, Remus, Lily y Sara. Las tres decían lo mismo

Hoy, después de la cena, Hagrid os esperará en la puerta principal. Consultad a un prefecto para no perderos (N.A: ¿Eso va por los tres chicos, no?). Sed puntuales.

Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora

- ¿Hagrid no era se hombre enorme y con gesto amenazador que nos guió hasta el colegio la primera vez, no- preguntó Sara, algo asustada.

Lily no respondió, sólo se apresuró a comer. Sara la imitó, y para cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, tras seguir el consejo de la profesora McGonagall, llegaron al vestíbulo. James, Sirius y Remus ya estaban allí.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció Hagrid. Sara se echó un poco para atrás, pero Hagrid no pareció percatarse de ello.

- Bien, muchachos, la profesora McGonagall me ha encargado de que os castigara- empezó-. En primer lugar, seguidme- los seis salieron a los terrenos del colegio, donde corría una suave brisa. Hagrid los condujo hacia una cabaña en las limitaciones del bosque prohibido. Los paró en frente del jardín, donde había calabazas-. Hoy vamos a hacer jugo de calabaza- sentenció.

- ¿Qué- preguntó una confusa Lily, que contemplaba las calabazas con profundo desagrado, pues, allí, en la penumbra, tenían un aspecto algo aterrador.

- Pues, sí- dijo él, muy orgulloso de sus calabazas-. Mañana todo el gran comedor lo beberá, así que ya os podéis ir esforzando- les explicó, con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que Sara dejara de mirarle como si fuera el hombre del saco-. Hay que separarlos por casas, luego se los daremos a lo Elfos Domésticos.

Lily pareció tentada a preguntar que eran Elfos Domésticos, pero intuyó que prefería no saberlo. Entonces, mientras Hagrid los observaba como si esperase que sacasen un exprimidor allí mismo y sacaran el jugo a las calabazas, Sirius preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo se suponer que vamos a sacar el jugo- un asentimiento general indicó que esa pregunta se la estaban haciendo todos.

- Pues… dado que no estáis todavía capacitados para hacerlo mediante magia, creo que tendréis que hacerlo del modo muggle- Sirius, James y Sara pudieron cara de disconformidad, mientras los ojos de Lily brillaban y Remus se mostraba indiferente-. Sin rechistar, tened en cuenta que es un castigo, ¿no?

Todos lo miraron, asintiendo en silencio. Hagrid les explicó que primero había que quitarles la parte superior, tendrían que usar una navaja (Sara y Lily le miraron, nada conformes, al contrario que los chicos) y luego, exprimir la parte de dentro. Al perecer, no era un trabajo nada agraciado.

James le susurró algo al oído a Sirius, este sonrió, maliciosamente y le pasó el mensaje a Remus. Remus, al principio, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero acabó cediendo, al imaginarse los efectos de lo que planeaban sus amigos. Lily los observó ceñuda, obviamente, algo planeaban. Y no estaba mal orientada: Los tres planeaban lo que sería recordado dentro de mucho tiempo: Su primera broma.

Los cinco muchachos acabaron con las manos llenas de jugo de calabaza, aunque los chicos, extrañamente, muy sonriente. No era un trabajo muy agradable eso de hacer jugo de calabaza, pero al menos, podrían haberles mandado hacer algo peor. Lily observó a los tres chicos, muy suspicaz. Estaba convencida de que planeaban algo. Y ella, si se enteraba, pensaba tomar cartas en el asunto.

Al día siguiente, misteriosamente, los tres merodeadores llegaron al Gran Comedor sin dudar del camino ni una sola vez. Los tres estaban deseando ver los frutos de su plan. No pudieron evitar mirar, muy sonrientes a la mesa de Slytherin, mientras se sentaban. Su plan iba sobre ruedas. Desayunaron tranquilamente, y cada vez que veían a un Slytherin bebiendo zumo de calabazas, no podían evitar sonreír.

Entonces, de repente, un Slytherin de sexto curso, que era prefecto, tenía el pelo rubio platino, se levantó de repente de la mesa. Todo el Comedor se le quedó mirando. Y él, aguantando con sus manos, ejem… sus partes privadas, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, diciendo, en voz suficientemente alta para que todos le oyeran:

- ¡Qué me sale, qué me sale, Dios, no aguanto más- y salió corriendo, mientras el Gran Comedor estallaba en risas.

Y entonces, dos Slytherins salieron también de la misma forma, con la cara muy roja, como si se lo fueran hacer allí. Y James, Sirius y Remus rieron a más no poder cuanto Snape, abandonó también la habitación, con una cara muy extraña, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla interior (N.A: Si, luchaba contra las ganas de hacérselo encima… xDD). Lily, que había visto todo, se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabais pensando a la hora de echarle algo raro al jugo de calabaza de Slytherin- preguntó, muy furiosa.

- Vamos, Evans, no seas amargada- dijo Sirius entre risas-. No me negarás que ha sido divertido- añadió, mientras sus amigos asentían. La mesa de Slytherin acababa de quedar vacía, pues su último ocupante, había salido corriendo en ese momento.

- ¡Pues no tiene la más mínima gracias- chilló Lily, fuera de sí, y tras mirar se soslayo a la mesa de profesores y comprobar que Dumbledore no estaba allí, añadió, mientras era observada por el Gran Comedor de lleno-. ¡Voy a contárselo al director Dumbledore- añadió, amenazante, mientras salía de allí, muy enfadada.

Y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el despacho del director.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, esperemos que nos dejen algun review:

**Lady Kenobi: **Olaaa! Muxas asias x el review, nos dmoramos muxo... Pro ia stamos d welta... Jejeje, stuvimos algo atareadas, les rugo q nos prdonn, pro sq a lo mjor tardarmos bastant n actualizar st ff... En fin, nos alegra q veas futuro a nuestro ff! Muxos besos, cuidat muxo!

Adelantos pa el proximo chap:

- Snape se enamorará...

- Sara y Sirius discuten

- James, Sirus y Remus empiezan a cogerle gustillo a eso de gastar bromas

Besos de:

AnnaBlack Teresita Black

(Las hermanas Black... xDDD)


	5. Filtro Amoroso

Bueno, queremos agradecer muxo a toas las personas que nos han dejao reviews, en serio, que nos animan a qdar + a menudo aunq weno, lamentamos avr tardado tanto... s lo q tiene escribir un ff conjunto, q tardamos , xq tnmos q qedar i todo eso... Buff

Espero q os guste el capi!

Muxos bikiñoss!

Chap 5: Filtro Amoroso

Lily se acercó a una prefecta que salía en esos momentos del Gran Comedor. Algo insegura, le preguntó:

- ¿Me podrías indicar dónde está el despacho del director?- le preguntó con una sonrisa a la chica pelirroja.

- Si, cómo no- le respondió, bondadosamente-. Vas por ese corredor, giras a la derecha, subes una escaleras y todo recto hasta encontrar una gárgola de piedra. La contraseña no la sé, pero normalmente, si te quedas un rato esperando suele aparecer por ahí.

- Muchas gracias- Le contestó Lily, extrañada.

Dirigió una mirada despectiva al Gran Comedor, donde James, Sirius y Remus seguían riéndose, ahora acompañados de muchos otros alumnos. Se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado la prefecta, y no tardó en dar con la gárgola. Se la quedó mirando un rato, indecisa, pues no sabía qué hacer. Ya había visto cómo los cuadros hablaban, así que decidió hablarle a la gárgola.

- Ejem… ¿Te importa dejarme pasar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó, no muy segura de que la gárgola le fuera a hacer caso, ni siquiera pensaba que se iba a inmutar, pero, para su sorpresa, la gárgola habló:

- Debes decirme la contraseña- dijo, mientras Lily se echaba hacia atrás, asustada de que una gárgola hablase.

En ese momento, Lily escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Albus Dumbledore.

- Profesor…yo…- dudó Lily-. Es que… bueno… es por lo de los Slytherins "intoxicados"…eh… yo se quienes fueron los autores del hecho.

- Ya somos tres, entonces- sonrió el director-. Hagrid me lo contó. (N.A: Y si ya lo sabía de antes, ¿por qué no impidió que los alumnos fueran "intoxicados"?)

Después de hacer una pequeña visita al director, James, Sirius y Remus salieron de su despacho, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras, comentando que simpático y agradable era su director, aunque los tres coincidían en que estaba un poco loco.

Llegaron al aula de Pociones muy justos de tiempo. Todos los alumnos ya estaban sentados, en parejas. El único sitio que había libre, era al lado de Peter Pettigrew, ese chico gordo y con aspecto amomiado y estúpido, con el que compartían la habitación. Sirius y James se sentaron juntos, dejando al pobre Remus en malas compañías.

El profesor les empezó a explicar la teoría de las pociones. Como James y Sirius no estaban haciendo ni puñetero caso, (N.T: ¡Así me gusta, chicos con recursos!) y Remus estaba rapándose la nariz por culpa de Peter, (y no por su aroma corporal), le mandaron una nota a Remus, poniendo:

"S: Mira al pelo grasiento, parece que está enamorado de el profesor, no le quita ojo de encima. J: Aparte de idiota y pelo grasiento, nos va a salir gay y / o empollón. R: ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? (En lo de empollón, me refiero) S: … J: R: Vale, pero la verdad es que la clase es un poco aburrida. S: ¿Un poco? J: ¿Remus diciendo que una clase es aburrida? No me esperaba eso de ti. R: ¿Por qué no atendemos un rato? S: Creo que hay que llevarlo a San Mungo. J: ¿Me ves con cara de atender? R: No te veo, pero lo digo porque el profesor nos está mirando".

Sirius, cuando recibió la nota, la escondió y miró al profesor con cara de niño bueno. El profesor frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, pero añadió:

- Bien, empezad con vuestras pociones- Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas de "¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?" y luego miraron a Remus, que estaba tan desorientado como ellos. Sirius, que era el más atrevido, levantó la mano:

- Profesor, es que no he entendido muy bien eso último que ha dicho- dijo con cara de niño que nunca ha roto un plato en su vida.

-Eso será porque no ha entendido ninguna parte de lo que he dicho, señor Black- le escupió el profesor-. ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y no se hablé más! Si hubiese prestado atención, sabría que tiene que abrir el libro por la página ocho, y allí le indican los ingredientes.

Mientras James iba a coger los ingredientes para la poción, que resultó ser para dormir, Sirius iba hirviendo el caldero. Entonces, Bellatrix Black, la prima de Sirius, se volvió hacia el muchacho:

- ¿Qué, primito, ya le has contado a tu madre que has quedado en Gryffindor?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sirius no se dignó a contestar, mientras seguía concentrado en la poción y se preguntaba porqué James tardaba tanto. Bellatrix, acentuando su mueca, añadió:

- Pues no te preocupes, que yo misma me encargué de hacerlo- Sirius no dijo nada, siguió concentrado en su labor, mientras sentía que le hervía la sangre-. Mañana al desayuno, como máximo, calculo que tendrás un howler- se mofó.

Entonces, Sirius, harto de su prima, habló:

- Mira, Bellatrix- empezó con rabia contenida-. Opino que tú no eres nadie para meterse en los problemas de los demás, y por que seas la sobrina preferida de la "santa" de mi madre, no te da derecho a meterte en los asuntos de los demás. Que yo haya quedado en Gryffindor, que, por cierto, considero mucho mejor casa que Slytherin- puntualizó-. Es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí.

James, que había escuchado esa última parte de la conversación, vio como su amigo volcaba disimuladamente el caldero de la odiosa de Bellatrix. Entonces, el profesor salió del aula, dejando a los alumnos solos, a la vez que el caldero de Peter Pettigrew, el niño con cara de idiota explotaba, pero el profesor no volvió atrás, y eso que la explosión debió de escucharse a varios metros de distancia.

Aprovechando que el profesor se había ido, Snape se acercó a James y a Sirius, que parecían estar pillándole el truco a eso de hacer pociones, y después de un trabajoso esfuerzo, habían conseguido cortar exactamente los tallos de rosal y mezclarlos en la dosis exacta con las uñas de dragón.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- preguntó, ahora sí parecía decidido a hablarles, no como en la balsa-. A dos ratas de alcantarilla. (N.A: No, Sevvy, la rata es Peter, Peter, no Jamsie-Pooh y Siri-boy) (N.T: ¿Cómo se puede confundir? Ya sé, el también es medio rata) A Potter, el que se junta con la chusma y a Black, el repudiado. (N.T: ¡Nunca podría repudiar a Siri!) (N.A: Me da que no eres la única...)

- Pues mira quien viene a incordiar, Snape el ahogado- ironizó James, con una falsa sonrisa de alegría-. Supongo que tu mayor logro profesional es quedar en la casa de las serpientes, triste, así no llegarás muy lejos- comentó, como si de verdad le apenase (N.A: Nada lejos, que este no pasa de mortífago o profesor de pociones... xDD) (N.T: O de capullo integral, claro)

- Potter, sólo venía a advertiros que otro numerito como el del otro día en el desayuno con el jugo de calabazas, creerme, sé muy bien que fuisteis vosotros, y podría que os ocurriese... una desgracia- comentó, con una mueca de superioridad.

- Ah, ¿Sí?- preguntó Sirius, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Y qué se supone que consideras una desgracia? Que yo sepa que los Slytherins cambien su look no es ninguna desgracia... sobretodo si el cambio de look incluye ropa femenina para los chicos y masculina para las chicas- añadió, con un extraño brillo en los ojos(N.T: Yo considero desgracia que Snivellus naciera) (N.A: Yo me declino por considerar desgracia que Peter sea tan idiota).

- Pues como esto- comentó Snape, cogiendo unos polvos brillantes de su túnica, y antes de que James o Sirius pudieran reaccionar, los echó dentro de su caldero, con la poción que trabajosamente había echo, que no tardó ni un segundo en explotar. En ese momento, el profesor volvió a entrar en el aula, mientras Snape, haciendo el papel de niño buen estudiante fingía concentrarse en su poción.

Como no, el profesor aprovechó la excusa para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor y James y Sirius se ganaron su primer suspenso, pues apenas quedaba tiempo para volver a empezar. Muy furioso, salieron maldiciendo del aula, mientras Remus los veía con cara divertida. Ahora tenía Herbología en los terrenos del colegio.

Mientras se dirigían hacia allí, Remus les iba dando una charla sobre que no debían perder los nervios en las clases, que afectaba a su rendimiento o algo así, pero cuando llegó a la puerta del aula, se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos había desaparecido. Extrañado, el joven entró en el aula de Herbología.

Sirius y James, entre tanto, se habían escabullido de las aulas, lamentando no haber avisado a Remus, pero, como ellos decía, aquello era un asunto personal. Planeaban vengarse de Snape y tenían un objetivo: la biblioteca. Según Sirius, a él le daban alergia esos sitios, pero como dijo James, era por una buena causa.

Le pensaban decir a la bibliotecaria que los habían mandado a repasar allí porque no se sabían la lección. Una excusa un tanto tonta, pero los dos tenía fe en que podría colar. Pero había algo con lo que no contaban: No tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a la biblioteca.

Cuando ya se daban por absoluto perdidos, decidieron tomar medidas al respecto, mientras avanzaban por un pasillo, delante de la puerta, decidieron volver atrás, ambos pensando en una buena broma para Snape, y, según Sirius, para Bellatrix también. Entonces, James, sintiendo curiosidad por la puerta que acababan de pasar, volvió de nuevo atrás, seguido de Sirius, que deseaba por fin poder vengarse de su prima y de Snape.

James abrió lentamente la puerta. Era una habitación muy pequeña, únicamente ocupada con una mesa, donde había un pequeño frasco relleno de un líquido rosa. Los dos, extrañados, se acercaron, y repararon en un pequeño papel arrugado que había al lado del frasco, donde se leía:

"Filtro Amoroso: Vigentemente prohibido en Hogwarts, sólo aptos para lo que estén dispuestos a romper las normas. La persona que lo beba se enamorará durante tres meses de la persona de la que introduzcáis alguna posesión que valore"

Ambos se miraron, muy extrañados por la extraña aparición de la botella, pero no tardaron en sonreír. Sabían en quienes iban a utilizar aquella poción.

A la hora de la comida, Remus llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor con una gran sonrisa. En Herbología había compartido mesa con Lily, Sara y una chica de Hufflepuff muy guapa. Estaba de bastante buen humor, y se acercó, con una mirada de reproche a Sirius y James.

-¿Dónde estabais?- les preguntó, molesto por su desaparición.

- Primero, vagando por los pasillos, luego, quitándole disimuladamente un collar a mi prima, después machacando el collar y metiéndolo en el vaso de Snape, junto la poción- explicó Sirius, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Remus, que se había perdido.

- Mejor no preguntes- le aconsejó James, de muy buen humor algo raro en él, por lo que Remus frunció el entrecejo.

James t Sirius observaban la mesa de Slytherin atentamente, sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Cuando Snape se llevó el vaso a la boca y dio un pequeño trago, Peeves, que por aquel entonces sí podía entrar en el Gran Comedor, apareció en la mesa de Slytherin, y, para variar, empezó a causar estragos.

Cogió el postre de Lucius Malfoy, un Slytherin de sexto curso, y acabó en la cara de Amos Diggory, un Hufflepuff de cuarto. Para horror de James y Sirius, se apoderó del vaso de Snape, que ya había bebido algo y lo lanzó, directo a la cara de James. Asustado, el chico se apartó, pero la poción le dio de lleno a Peter Pettigrew, que pasaba por allí.

El chico se relamió la cara, y con cara de estúpido, comentó:

- Um... ¡Qué buena!- Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada desesperante.

CONTINUARÁ...

Jajajaja, ¿No os parece idiota Peter? A nosotras muxo... jejeje. Bueno, una vez + gracias x los reviews, seguid dejando, e?

Adelantos:

- Clase de Vuelo

- Cumpleaños de uno de nuestros protagonistas

- Triángulo amoroso: Snape-Bellatrix-Peter


End file.
